Queen's Guardian
by Corro
Summary: Every queen needs her knight, but in this case he's not a swordsman in shining armour, he's a Nasod. Rated T- for violence


"He's finally complete... **Project_AXEL** "

A young teenage boy floated, suspended within A medical capsule, his eyes were closed and his entire body was bare. A small amount of hair populated from the top of his head. Numeous mechanical arms restrained him within his capsule and even more scientists stood beside it, all wearing protective gear, all watching him carefully. "He will be the perfect fighting machine, just what the Princess needs by her side" one said which sent a ripple of agreement throughout the crowd. On two different racks beside the capsule were six drones, three resting in either rack. They were each rectangular with a sort of barrel Like structure down the middle.

The door sitting behind the scientists opened, split apart to reveal a small and young girl. She had platinum-white hair flowing down to her shoulders and curious Amber eyes. A loose and small petal dress hung on her body and She snuck inside, hid beneath one of the many tables and watched from afar as all of the scientists left the room to compile their research. Before long she was all that was left within this lonely lab.

The young girl crawled out from beneath the table and hesitantly approached the floating boy, slowly.. Placing her palms against the glass. It was then the boy's eyes shot open and an alarm rang inside the room. "He's awake!" A loud voice boomed but the boy didn't seem to notice it, he looked around the room, then at the young girl, he tried to say something but he coughed on the liquid substance filling the capsule, he choked more and the young girl panicked, she looked around for some way to free him but to no avail. "Oberon!" She cried and a tall robot appeared, it's head was a black seamless mask

"Milady" he said, bowing to the silverette.

"O-Oberon please save him" she squeaked and the robot stood up and looked at the glass "Yes Milady" he summoned two cross like weapons and threw them at the glass, shattering it into millions of pieces and releasing the torrent of liquids all across the floor.

However the water was too strong, it drenched the young girl and pushes her over, drenching her entire body and staining her pristine white dress slightly green.

Creaking and snapping noises could be heard from the now shattered capsule, the mechanical arm forced back and snapping from the sheer strength of the boy, it wasn't long before he was free.

The girl stared at him while her Butler, Oberon stood beside her. "H-Hello" She squeaked as the strange boy stood before her, he leaned down, dropping to his knees harshly as if he lost all strength in his legs and looked at her, petter her head gently.

But, it was just then that numerous scientists burst forth through the small door and atared at the boy. Who quickly mistook this act as a declaration of attack, he swirly picked the girl up and placed her within the arms of the Butler and turned around, the drones resting on the racks burst forward and circled him as his body began to float. His eyes turned red slightly and he spread his arms out as if to protect the young girl and her Buttler.

"S-Sta-a-y aw- wwway" He tried to speak but his voice box glitched and the scientists eyes widened in surprise ".he can already.. Speak a little English" one of them said, astounded.

"We mean no harm to the girl, we just need you, Alpha." The boy- Alpha growled slightly but slowly, his drones stopped circling him and stayed behind him, out of sight.

The boy nodded gently, and the scientist shuffled the young girl and her Butler along with the boy, however while they directed him in one direction of the pristine white corridor they left the two intruders, completely engaged with the boy

* * *

A/N: Rawr!

..

Hello o3o

moving on~ I'm back sort of, I've got a lot less time than I originally thought I would have since I'm getting stacked with Coursework from the get go but eh, it's not that bad.

This is something I've had sitting on my iPad for some time now so I thought I'd pU.S. lish it a little and upload it, this first chapter along with a few more will be the introduction arc and then from there on the real story will begin.

A lot of this Fic will revolve around this OC primarily, while the Elgang will appear, it won't be for quite some time however I do have some ideas for introducing them to the MC thorough out his sort of "Origin Story"

I plan to follow the lore as much as I can with this story however I will take come creative liberties at points throughout the Fic so please bare with me~

this A/N is getting kinda long so signing off now~ don't forget to leave a review or PM me I'm always happy to talk ^^


End file.
